This invention relates to gloves, and in particular, to an apparatus for removing gloves from the hands of a wearer.
Protective gloves are commonly used for activities where it is desired to provide a barrier between the wearer and the material handled by the wearer. Such gloves are typically fabricated from a thin gauge elastomeric material such as latex or natural rubber. Elastomeric gloves stretch to the shape of the hand. Due to the close fit requirements for this class of gloves, it is difficult to remove them while maintaining protective and sanitary integrity.
It is desirable to have an apparatus that will aid a wearer in the safe removal of elastomeric gloves without the assistance of the wearer's opposite hand or another person.